Kiss Of A Rose
by Neko Oni
Summary: yugi loves yami, but so does tea, and she will do whatever it takes to get yugi out of the picture. ch. 3: yugi decides to fight back.
1. Default Chapter

yami: another fic? onna, you are insane. or stupid. *hesitates a moment * you're both.  
  
^____^ yupp, i know!! and i don't have anything particular to say, so...on with the fic!!  
  
yami: what about the disclaimer, warnings, etc?  
  
*shrugs * don't know, don't care  
  
yugi: *sighs * i'll do them.  
  
yugi: disclaimer: oni does NOT own ygo nor anything associated with it. some brilliant Japanese guy who is rolling in the dough does. not her. will repeat; she does NOT own. this disclaimer stands for the entire story.  
  
warnings: contains shounen-ai!! yes, boyz lovin boiz. so, as oni says, don't like; get lost. pairings: yami /yugi and the other usual ones. maybe some violence and swear words, and the rating just to be safe.  
  
@@@@@@@@@@@@@@  
  
KISS OF A ROSE  
  
chapter one: Shattered Dreams  
  
Yugi stood on his tip toes, reaching up with his small fingers to hang his coat up. Why did the lockers have to be so big? Or him so small? Finally succeeding, he leaned against his locker, resting for a moment with his eyes closed before he gathered his books. They were supposed to go on the top shelf, but there was no way in hell he could reach that far up without a stepstool.  
  
He sighed, glad it was Friday. He was hoping to try and convince Yami to take him to the movies. Although he knew it wouldn't be an official date, he could at least pretend it was. He had fallen head over heels in love with the dark spirit, but he was too afraid to tell him. He was afraid to damage the relationship he had with him. He was the only one Yugi had left; all of their other friends had been extremely busy and preoccupied. If Yugi drove Yami away, then he'd be alone again. He shuddered; having known friendship and love, Yugi could never go back to the way it had been just a year ago, before Yami. He knew he'd never survive that hell again, not when he knew what it was like to have people who cared about you. Even if they didn't have time for you anymore.  
  
Tristan had recently bought a new motorcycle, this one imported from Japan. The motorcycle was brand new, just out on the market, and with the importing expenses, the bill was through the roof. Why Tristan just didn't buy a good, American made Harley Davidson was beyond him, although Yugi didn't know much about bikes. He supposed it was because an American made hog would be too heavy for him to hold up. Yami had a Japanese bike as well, but his was not imported, nor brand new, yet it was still sleek and shiny, well cared for. (Yes, it's true; Harley Davidsons are bigger, louder and heavier then the foreign ones. A lot better, too! ^_^) Tristan was working two jobs to cover the humongous bill; one at an underage nightclub as a bouncer in addition to his old one at the arcade.  
  
Joey had been busy with problems in his family. His father was finally in court for child neglect, not paying child support for Serenity, and a few other problems caused by his drinking. His mother and Serenity had moved back to Japan, Serenity had undergone her eye operation and was recovering, and their mother was fighting their father for legal custody of Joey. She had set up a job for herself, but her budget was stretched thin trying to cover all the expenses of moving, buying a new house, the lawyers, and the hospital bill. Joey took an after school job to help out, but he was bouncing between homes, trying to sneak his stuff into his mother's house, occasionally staying there, but also still being held back by the legal system in his father's house. All in all, his life was a mess.  
  
Yugi hadn't seen Seto since he'd broken up with Joey, which was a while ago. The young CEO was busy with his company and expanding markets, and any little, rare free time he had was spent under the sheets with Isis, Joey's replacement. How the two, with their busy schedules, ever found any over lapping free time was a mystery to Yugi, but, well, for sex, they pretty much made their free time. Seto, knowing how neglectful he'd been of Mokuba and wanting his brother to have the best, had sent him away to a boarding school.  
  
Mai was away in Paris; her modeling career had finally taken off. She was the bad girl of Vogue and Playboy. She occasionally did write to keep in touch, but her spare time was few and far between; she was living the lime life, and she loved it.  
  
Ryou's life was dictated by Bakura. The yami was never abusive toward the frail boy, but he shared mutual hatred with the pharaoh, and he was always busy scheming with Malik. They hadn't had any run-ins with the local law enforcement, but they weren't exactly squeaky clean, either. Ryou, shy and submissive as he was, merely went along with his yami's vindictive nature. He didn't participate, but he wasn't overly objecting, either. He was usually either at his house, alone as Bakura and Malik went about their nocturnal escapades, or at the Ishtar house, with Bakura and Malik as they plotted. Staying next to his yami's side protected him from bullies, when they were on the street, and it also saved him from his yami's wrath, if he consorted with the "pharaoh's friends." It was rare for him to see his father, and the sensitive boy clung to family wherever he could get it. Which was at his yami's side.  
  
And Tea......she was practicing her dancing nightly, after work and school for hours on end. She was in a competition for a dancing scholarship at a private, expensive dancing school in New York. If she won this, and got her dream, she could end up in Europe, in Vienna, dancing ballet in some of the finest, upscale theaters in the world, catering to the rich. She could become a ballet star if she got the opportunity to study at that school.  
  
Yugi was getting used to, and enjoying, it just being him and his Yami. Yami seemed content as well, which made Yugi's heart flutter and butterflies dance in his stomach. He loved Yami; he really, truly did. And he was hoping that Yami really did return his feelings, and it wasn't just his imagination playing tricks on him. They had grown far more intimate in the past months spent solely in each other's company. There was an upcoming school dance, the semi-formal, and Yugi was silently hoping that Yami would ask him.  
  
Yugi had never been to a dance before, even though he had asked a few people out, and had been met with rejection, which had been delivered with cruel malice. A simple no thank you, I'm not interested was alright. But to be given a very long list of all his short comings (no pun intended.....well......*snickers* yeah, there is!! yugi: *crying * you're mean) just tore his big, delicate heart apart. Which was why he would not ask Yami. The look of disgust on Yami's face would shatter him completely; he'd never loved anyone as he did Yami, and they were so close already. Not only would he be met with a sneer of disgust, he would drive away the only person he had left.  
  
Brushing away two stray tears, Yugi reminded himself of how he'd caught Yami staring at him intently numerous times, how Yami always sat closer to him than usual, close enough to invade his private space, and how Yami was always 'accidentally' bumping or brushing up against him.  
  
Yugi blushed and smiled to himself. If he was ever going to get asked to a dance, if he ever had a chance at finding love, this was it. He wished and prayed that Yami felt the same, that it was finally *his * turn to be loved.  
  
The little one bent down and picked up his pile of thick books for his afternoon classes. Why did schools use such thick books when they only got through about half of the material in them? He shut his locker with his foot and turned to go to class when he heard his name called. Looking over his shoulder, he nearly dropped his books in surprise. "T-tea?" He whispered, his gorgeous lavender eyes going wide in shock.  
  
Tea looked down at Yugi with a fake smile on her face. She had been extremely busy, but she had seen the few times at work, when Yami had taken Yugi to Burger World, and always managed to sit in the area she wasn't waitressing, how the pharaoh would lean in close over the table, staring down with darkened ruby eyes at his hikari. Yugi was always looking down in his lap or at his food, nervous and unsure of himself with a blush staining his soft white cheeks, so he missed the passionate looks sent his way.  
  
It burned her to no end. She may have her heart set on her dream, but she was also a young teenage girl, with young, teenage hormones. Hormones that wanted Yami. He was dark, dangerous and sexy; just seeing the looks he sent Yugi sent shivers up and down her spine. She wanted Yami, and, in order to get him, she had to act fast to prevent Yugi from getting him first.  
  
"Yugi." She smiled, trying to make her voice sweet. "Can I have a word with you?"  
  
Yugi glanced nervously at the clock; they had five minutes before class. "S-sure" He smiled up at Tea, warmth in his eyes.  
  
She bit back her lunch. "Yugi, I've seen the way you've been watching Yami lately, and I hope you're not getting any ideas. I know you like him, and I don't want you to get hurt, but......I talked to Yami in study hall today, and....well.....I think it would be better if you left Yami alone....."  
  
Yugi's soft mouth fell open in shock, and his eyes shone with hurt. "W-what did Yami say?"  
  
Tea smiled to herself; she just had to get Yugi out of the way, and Yami would be all hers. She could fully concentrate on winning over Yami's heart once Yugi was out of the picture. "That's not important. I just want you to know that.....well......I like Yami, Yugi, and I am planning on asking him to the dance."  
  
Tears of betrayal shimmered in his expressive eyes. "But....Tea.....you know I liked Yami first!! I really like him, Tea, please!"  
  
Tea shook her head, looking in feigned sympathy down at him. "Yugi, Yugi, Yugi. Think about it; is it truly fair to ask that of Yami? Look at you." She looked Yugi straight in the eye, going in for the kill. "What could you possibly offer Yami? He is always having to save you from a bully, always fighting your battles for you. What have you to offer Yami? Nothing, Yugi, nothing. Look at me, Yugi. I am stronger; I would not be a burden on Yami, but a companion. You would drag him down more than you do now."  
  
Tears were coursing down Yugi's cheeks, his heart breaking in his chest, but he couldn't run away; Tea had bent low, both her arms on either side of his head, pinning him against the lockers. He was trapped. "I drag Yami down?"  
  
She nodded. "You do all of us. Why do you think no one ever bothers with you anymore? We've always had other things to do, yet we've made time for you. But we can't any more, Yugi. You're just too much of a burden to carry. I wasn't supposed to tell you that, we all agreed on it, but.......I think you deserve to know the truth, Yugi."  
  
Yugi whimpered, lowering his eyes and turning his head away. Tea moved in for the kill. "Yami feels the same way, but, given his circumstances, he just can't walk away from you. Infact, he even wishes you weren't his hikari."  
  
Yugi's head shot up, his eyes full of hurt, tears running in torrents down his face and dripping into two small puddles on the floor. His little body shook, his heart fully and finally shattered. Tea had hit the bulls eye.  
  
She tightened her hands on his shoulders, pressing his small back into the knob of the locker, causing the metal to dig into his soft flesh and him to cry out, looking up at her with pain. "Look at you, Yugi, you're doing it again. No, don't look at me like that; it's what made all of us turn our backs on you. Especially Yami. The only thing you can do for Yami is to let him go, Yugi. Let him go; let him be happy. Let him be free of you."  
  
She shoved Yugi sideways, so that he fell, his books scattering along the empty hall, his cheekbone banging off of a book's hard edge, the corner digging into his cheek and almost going through it. Tea went into her classroom, which was close to Yugi's locker, just as the bell buzzed for class to begin.  
  
Yugi trembled there for a few minutes before getting up and running out the school, his books in a forgotten, scattered heap on the floor.  
  
tbc.........  
  
@@@@@@@@@@@@  
  
if u want this to continue, u'd better review!! no reviews, it's getting trashed!! ^_^ 


	2. chapter 2

hot damn! 30 some reviews for 1 chapter! wow....  
  
*glomps reviewers * glad y'all like it!  
  
oh, and some shout-outs....  
  
*glomps GrimGirl * heh-heh.....welcome to da club! Yaoi rox...especially yami and yugi!! *giggles *  
  
yam: *rolls eyes * see what you're doing, oni? you're corrupting the innocent out there.....  
  
^_____^ i know! i've determined....my sole purpose in life is to serve as a bad exampe for others........lead me not unto temptation...for i can find it myself.....and drag others down with me....... *giggles *  
  
yam: *snorts * mental case......  
  
yam and oni: *start arguing *  
  
yug: *smiles, shaking his head * *grins, showing off his braces with light blue ties * well...before they kill eachother....onto the fic!  
  
+++++++++++++++++++  
  
how many of you even bother to read author's notes?  
  
+++++++++++++  
  
i didn't think you guys did........  
  
++++++++++++  
  
Yugi ran down the hall and out the door, ignoring the click as it shut, locking itself. He pushed his short little legs as hard and fast as they could go. He ran across the bare, grassy field, the high, un-cut grass tickling his knees through his jeans, then disappeared into the woods the edge of a field, behind the thick, leafy branch of a low slung tree and onto a well worn path.  
  
There were many paths through out the small wooded area, treaded by generations of skippers and hooky players. Yugi's sneakered feet thudded upon the packed, dry dirt; he knew the area well, for he had often taken this path when running from bullies on his way home from school, before Yami had come into his life and saved him. The bigger, bulkier bullies' bodies couldn't move as easily as Yugi's petite one, which allowed him to slip in between bushes and under branches, easily getting away.  
  
About half way through the wooded area, Yugi came to a small glen, which was full of wild grass and just budding wild flowers, a faded and chipped white stone bench and a worn and splintered well next to it, under the shade of an apple tree that had beautiful pink blossoms. This was Yugi's special spot, his refuge. He'd spent hours here, hiding from bullies, playing, or coming here when he needed comfort and just wanted to get away from the world. As he did now.  
  
Yugi fell to his knees upon the chipped bench, folding his arms upon it and burying his innocent, sweet face on his sleeves, his shirt and bench becoming soaked with his tears as his soft little body was wracked with sobs.  
  
He couldn't believe Tea was right.....he'd been so sure he and Yami had been growing close. But....maybe his mind was playing tricks on him. No one had ever cared for him the way Yami seemed to do, was always at his side. Yami was his comfort and companionship...but...what did he offer Yami? Nothing; Yami never cried on his shoulder. Yami never hid behind him in fear. Yami never asked for Yugi's help with any of his problems. Yami was strong; Yami could stand on his own.......and....Tea WAS right.....Yugi knew he was nothing more than a burden on his Yami.  
  
His dear, beloved Yami. "Oh, Yami.....how I wish I could be the one for you, the one to make you happy.....but....I'm being so selfish, ne? Wanting you for myself....." Yugi trailed off, shaking his head sadly as he voiced his thoughts, unable to hear the tears and broken heart in his own soft voice. "I never considered you wouldn't want me......we'd been getting so close......but......I guess my foolish heart.....I want.....wanted you so bad that I....tricked myself into thinking we were becoming more than friends......You were just.....doing your duty.....but.....no more; I promise, Yami....I will never burden you again....I.....All I want is for you to be happy, Yami.....so.....I will do my best to make you happy.....I....won't bother you anymore......"  
  
Yugi broke off, wracked with a fresh onslaught of pain and tears. His heart was torn, and he was wanting nothing more than Yami there to put the pieces back together. But.....Yami didn't want that; Yami didn't deserve that. He deserved a worthy partner.....someone....someone who was what Yugi could never be. His sobs became louder, his body quaking in the warm spring breeze. A cry stuck in his throat, causing him to momentarily choke, when the breeze ruffled through the newly budding trees, and a few pink petals fell down, their cool silkiness caressing Yugi's milk white cheek.  
  
He opened his eyes, gasping in fear and surprise, a few stray tears running down, knocking the beautiful petals off as he gazed through pain darkened eyes at the beautiful, cheery world around him. So beautiful.....Yami would've loved it......and Yugi would love to share it with him.....but......he knew it was wrong of him to think such thoughts. This spot.....would be perfect for lovers, but....Yami wasn't his lover, and he could never be. No, Yugi Motou would never know what it was like to be called "koibito." He would never be anyone's love.  
  
Yugi looked away, still in the day, silent tears running down his cheeks as he uneasily stood and leaned over the wishing well, peering down into its cool, secretive depths. Shinning in the birthing sunlight, under the reflection of the dark water, were all of the coins Yugi had tossed in, one a day, wishing that he'd find true love, that Yami would feel the same about him.  
  
But...."I've know what it was like to be loved.....I'd convinced myself Yami loved me....I'd been so happy for such a short time....so......I guess my wish was granted to the extent that it could be......I....thank you for....giving me what you could, wishing well." Yugi whispered, lowering his head. Today, instead of coins, two big, warm and salty tears rolled from his soft cheek, falling down the cold stone, and plopping into the cold water, causing it to ripple as Yugi turned away. And the water seemed to shimmer more than when Yugi had tossed his shiny copper pennies into it.  
  
************  
  
Yami nervously paced through the deserted halls. The bell for school dismissal had rung 10 minutes ago, and the jail birds....err....students were free for the day. Yami, whose locker was on other end of the building, had come to his hikari's locker, where Yugi was usually waiting with a sunny smile on his face. A smile just for him. Yami's heart warmed a smidgen as he pictured his hikari's sweet face, then dropped two degrees, knots of nervousness clenching his stomach.  
  
Today, Yugi hadn't been at his locker, which was firmly shut, and his books were scattered everywhere, now torn and dirty from inconsiderate animals....err...students stepping on them. Yami had picked them up and cleaned them as best he could, shoving them in Yugi's locker, then checked all the bathrooms, dumpsters, and hallways, praying to God that no bully had caught his little one.  
  
Yami had tried to use his soul link to find his aibou, but Yugi had shut it off. The pharaoh was frantic with worry; something must have happened to Yugi, and he wanted to know what. He wanted his aibou safe in his arms, assured that he was alright...  
  
"Hey, Yami!" Yami jumped at the cheerful voice to find Tea with her book bag and a gym bag slung over her shoulder. She was smiling at him with laughing sky blue eyes that seemed to ignore his distress.  
  
"Tea, have you seen Yugi anywhere? I thought you passed his locker on your way to class, after lunch."  
  
"Why, Yami? Did something happen?" Tea filled her voice with worry and evaded the question.  
  
"Yugi's missing, and I think he's in trouble. When I came to meet him, he was nowhere to be found, and his books were strewn all across the hall. I've looked all over, and haven't seen him, and I can't contact him through our soul link."  
  
"Oh, well....I don't know, Yami....hmm....maybe....maybe he isn't in the school...lets go look around the neighborhood for him; he must be around here somewhere. With legs as short as his, he can't have gone far. I have an hour break between school and dance practice, so I'll help you look." It wasn't exactly true; Tea had class in forty five minutes, but she decided she could be a little late for once. This was too good of an opportunity to miss to spend some alone time with Yami. She was sure she could convince him to forget about Yugi.  
  
Yami nodded and took off, his mind focused on his hikari. Tea trotted alongside him, attempting to purposefully misguide him as the ran throughout the nearby streets, calling Yugi's name.  
  
*************  
  
Yugi wiped at his still crying, red rimmed violet eyes, trying in vain to stop the tears. They no longer shook his body, but inside....he felt so dead, so hurt. Yami didn't love him, and Tea wanted Yami. Yugi stood no chance. His only shot at happiness had been snatched away before he could even grasp it.  
  
His head snapped up, innocent, huge violet eyes going even wider in shock and a soft gasp escaping his lips. Someone was calling his name! And that someone sounded like Yami! Yugi's soft face lit up with joy and he broke into a run, heading towards the main walkway of the school, his heart pounding. Yami was looking for him!  
  
Of course Yami would be worried about him; he was Yami's responsibility, and....by running off, he'd caused his beloved to worry about him, caused him even more stress than before....Oh, what a baka he was! Tea was right; he couldn't do anything right! All he did was screw things up and make matters worse, no matter how hard he tried.  
  
Whimpering and blinking, trying to stop the onslaught of tears, Yugi shook his head, sending a few crystal drops flying; they shimmered in the bright sun before plopping onto the pavement. No, Yami mustn't' see him cry; it would only make matters worse. He must be happy; he'd have to think some pathetic excuse for his running off....but.....he refused to worry about that now; he just concentrated on the joy and pathetic hope that Yami was looking for him! He pushed himself into the illusion that Yami was looking for him because he loved him, not because he had to.  
  
Yugi rounded a bend with a joyful smile on his face and a warm greeting in his eyes. "YAM-" He skidded to a halt as he saw a very stressed, worried looking pharaoh and a seemingly concerned Tea, who, as soon as she saw him, stepped a few inches closer to Yami. Yami didn't notice, though; his concerned crimson eyes were locked on Yugi.  
  
Yugi's heart wrenched; he hated himself for causing the look on Yami's face, and Tea....she had already replaced him! He could see it in her smug smile, and her closeness with his crush; she was almost touching him.  
  
"Yugi! Aibou! What happened? Where were you? Why weren't you waiting for me?-" Yami's barrage of questions was cut short by Tea, who stepped forward to look Yugi in the face, and to block Yami from running and hugging his dear little one.  
  
"Yugi, was Ushio giving you trouble again?" Tea asked, her blue eyes glaring at Yugi, silently telling him to go along with her lie.  
  
It was the only way out, the only option that Yugi had was to place his trust in Tea and pray she wouldn't burn him too bad. He meekly nodded, looking down and hating himself for lying. He closed his eyes, biting back his tears.  
  
"But the principal did stop him in time, didn't he? I remember you told me earlier that you heard him say that he was going to keep a closer eye on things."  
  
Yugi nodded again, not trusting himself with words.  
  
"I'm glad you're okay, Yugi, but....why did you run?"  
  
Yugi glanced up at Tea, tears shimmering in his eyes as he avoided Yami's gaze. He was too terrified to know what Yami now thought of him. She obviously wanted him to say something, but no words would come. He wasn't good at lying; he hated it....it made him feel so low and dirty. He tried to force something, anything to come out of his mouth, but all he could produce was a tiny squeak. Immediately, his head shot down again and he looked at his toes.  
  
"Aww, you poor thing." Tea gushed with faked concern. "Ushio upset you good, didn't he?" She rushed forward, again blocking Yami, and knelt down next to Yugi, drawing him into a loose hug. "Yugi, don't let Yami see you cry.....he was telling me how great his day was, until you were missing....you ruined his day, Yugi...way to go...."  
  
Yugi gasped, fresh tears traveling the tear stained trails of his soft cheeks, his amethyst eyes going wide. "G-gomen n-nasai...." He hiccupped into her shoulder, hiding his face from Yami.  
  
"Oh, Yugi, it's too late for that...just run....go home....and leave Yami alone."  
  
Yugi cried out, suddenly wrenching from Tea's arms and running off towards his house.  
  
Yami started forward, one hand out reached towards his hikari. He didn't know what had gone on between Tea and Yugi, but he was going to find out. He had wanted to hug his aibou, hold him and tell him everything was alright, but Tea.....she had come there first, and Yami hadn't wanted to upset the little one more by fighting with Tea over who got to hold him.  
  
"Yugi, wait-!" Yami's cry was cut off by Tea's slender hand laying on top of his arm, gently pushing it down.  
  
"Yami....let him go.....the poor dear; he's so upset.....he just wishes to be alone for a while. He said he'd be alright." Tea nodded her head for emphasis, and Yami watched the retreating form with saddened crimson eyes.  
  
"Come on, Yami....let's go...."  
  
"No." Yami shrugged her arm off. "I want to comfort Yugi myself. I'm going home now. Good day, Tea." Without a backwards glance, Yami purposely strode forward, towards the game shop and his crying hikari.  
  
++++++++++++++++  
  
Damn! that was long! well, plz review!!! 


	3. fight fire with fire

damn....been over a month since i updated! gomen nasai....just....life. it suks. anyways, enough of my depressed rant!  
  
i wuz over my grandma's house for like 4 days this week helping her out b/c she's still on oxygen and it hasn't been that long since she's been out of the hospital and she needed help around the house now and i had some down time and i got to write chappie three!  
  
now, for thanking the reviewers:  
  
IceBlade740, Misty Yui, Niene Woodland, PharoahzQueen45, Kanatasha, Lilith Nagisa, Chibi Foal Epona, shadow guardian, Liz, angeleyes, Digimagic  
  
Musoka14: *glomps * aww, ty for adding me to ur fav. list! i feel so honored! and thankies for all the reviews ya sent on my stories!  
  
agent pudge: heh....sowwies about not tellin ya! and thankies for betaing the first half or so of this chappie before you had to go beddy-bies!!! *huggles * your reviews for cursed ARE coming, i promise! just...need to find time that your fic deserves to have devoted to it!! it's totally awesomes, just like you! :P and, gosh darn it, quit getting urself grounded girl! we never get to talk anymore!  
  
oooooh....and, before i forget, THERE'S AN UNOFFICIAL YUGIOH FIC CONTEST GOING ON! go check out chibizoo's bio. if you can write, and think your story is good, or you just wanna enter for fun, I ENCOURAGE YOU ALL TO ENTER! there's even gonna be prizes! such as pics and stuff!!! tons of fun!!! ^______^  
  
and, even if you're not, plz help spread the word by advertising for it! i've got info and stuff for it......but....eh, it's 11 30 at night right now, and my brains fried! if you're really interested.....send me an email, b/c that's the best way of getting ahold of me. if it's through a review...i'm likely to forget! i wuz supposed to be advertising for the ygo contest for a while now....but....baka me, i've forgotten!  
  
&&&&&  
  
chapter 3: fighting fire with fire  
  
Yugi sat at this vanity, staring listlessly at his reflection, his thoughts circling in his head. What was wrong with him? Why did he have to drive everyone away? Why couldn't he be the one Yami loved?  
  
/Because you have nothing to offer him. You're nothing but a burden on Yami./ Anzu's voice echoed through his head.  
  
He felt his already red rimmed eyes fill with new tears and abruptly shook his head and wiped them away. Others hated him because he was so weak.  
  
But......during all that time he'd spent alone with Yami, the older boy seemed to be having the time of his life. He'd been perfectly content and happy. The more Yugi thought about it, the more he realized how wrong Anzu was. It wasn't just his imagination; Yami had talked with him and sought his company out. And Yami wasn't the type to do something like that if he truly didn't want to. He wouldn't sacrifice his own heart just for someone else's happiness. He wasn't weak like that; he was strong, bold, confident, and a tad bit arrogant. He was too self assured to ever hurt himself for the sake of someone else.  
  
Yugi nodded to himself then blew his nose with a tissue. Anzu was wrong. Yami may not love him, but at least the older boy enjoyed his company, and that was good enough for Yugi. he vowed to himself to keep trying to win Yami's affection.  
  
But.....Anzu wanted Yami as well. Yugi frowned, knowing he couldn't compete with her. She was tall, graceful (hey, she IS a ballet dancer), pretty, had a big cleavage, and was skinny. He thought she was too skinny, but most guys liked really thin girls with big boobs. (another great value of our shallow society :P)  
  
The little one stared critically at himself. He was too short, his hair didn't have the yellow bolts spiked up like Yami's did, his eyes were way too big and too purple, making him look like he was ten years old.  
  
Yugi paused to examine himself closer and more harshly. After nearly quarter of an hour (15 mins for the geniuses out there), he found he had a few things that Anzu didn't. His only perks were his soft, milky white skin and pliable pink lips. He was also thin, but his gentle curves weren't as defined as Anzu's. She had more body fat than he did. His assets weren't much, but at least they gave him a chance. A small one, but a chance none the less.  
  
He closed his eyes, firming his resolve. He had to do this; he couldn't back down. Yami was the only one who'd ever shown even a remote interest in him, and he couldn't let him be stolen away so easy. If....Yugi gulped, then clenched his little fists. If Anzu wanted a fight.....then a fight it would be!  
  
Though Yugi was sure she would ultimately win, he knew he had to try his hardest. He couldn't just let love walk out the door. He had to fight for Yami's heart, and hope that the older boy still had some feelings left for him.  
  
A sudden knock on the door caused Yugi to flinch and, startled, he fell sideways off of the vanity stool.  
  
"Yugi? Yugi, are you in there? It's me, Yami. Are you alright? Yugi? Yugi?!!" Yami's worried voice sounded from the other side of the door.  
  
Collecting his breathe, the small one lay against the carpet and called out. "Hai, hai. Yami, I'm fine. Gomen, I was distracted....Please don't worry about me, Yami. I'm fine."  
  
Gathering his courage to put his new plan into action, Yugi called out. "Yami......after we're done with our homework, would you want to-"  
  
"Yugi....." Anzu's annoyed growl cut him off.  
  
Yugi gulped, deciding now wasn't the best time to start the war. Better to wait until he was alone with Yami, so that Anzu couldn't interfere. He wasn't ready to combat her yet.  
  
There were muffled voices, the two on the outside of the door quietly arguing, then came Yami's voice. "Yugi, are you sure you're alright?"  
  
The petite angel forced cheer into his voice. "Hai, hai. I'm fine; I just had an off day. Really, I'll be okay. But thank you for worrying, Yami."  
  
"But, Yugi-"  
  
"Oh, leave him be, Yami! He said he's fine; now, let's go!" Anzu's irritably snapped, snatching Yami's sleeve and pulling on it.  
  
Yami glanced sadly at the closed door, thinking to refuse the girl, but the he sensed his hikari's desire to be alone, so he reluctantly allowed himself to be pulled away, leaving little Yugi alone with his thoughts.  
  
tbc......  
  
&&&&  
  
sorry this is so short! i'll try to make the next chapter longer! i'm getting inspired for this fic again! just....hope i get time to write it! we still gotta go through the dance, and anzu and yugi ...fighting over yami.....but it shan't be very long. the fic, anyway! updates....errr.......i don't make any promises! i try my best, however!  
  
i just lost inspiration for this fic....that's why this chappie's so short! it would've been longer, but i didn't have that much time! hey- it takes up 3 written pages, and 2 typed.  
  
oh, and plz don't forget about the fanfic contest! i'll be bringing you guyz more info soon as i get my act together! look for future info in this story, and other ygo stories i update! yeah, i know that's a pain in the butt, but i don't update everything at once, and checking 'em all is the best way to get info. or, if you really are considering entering, plz don't hesitate to email me! my email is : evilkitten@funkytimes.com. that's the best way to get in touch with me! or, you can also IM me: yahoo sn: cutegal_missy aol sn: sharpegurl02  
  
not so hard, ne? and plz review!!! 


	4. let the battle begin

Hey, I'm updating this one pretty quick! ^__^ Go me! *is proud of herself*  
  
Malik: lets not forget WHY it got updated so quickly...  
  
_ DON'T remind me...well, anyway, last Saturday night, I was at a party, and got drunk off my ass..parents busted me (of course), so now I'm grounded unto eternity..my internet has been literally pulled off of my computer. I can still mess wit da comp, but just typing and stuff (gawd, school reports actually come in handy)  
  
I'm currently at school, in between classes in the computer lab, and I'm sneaking this up. Bad me!  
  
So, ne wayz, I dun know when next I'll get access to a computer (may 5th is the end of this semester, and I've got finals. Joy of joys) so an update could be a while. And I dun have time right now to do the usual thankies, so thank you to all who reviewed. But there's a couple I gotta give a quick shout out to!  
  
Digi-magic: *huggles plushies* arigato for the plushies!!  
  
And, to those who reviewed more than once, a huge thankies! I feel so specials ^.^ and..errr.gotta go get to class!  
  
&&&&&  
  
chapter four: Let The Battle Begin  
  
Yugi clutched his notebook tightly to his chest as he walked along in line with his fellow classmates on their way to the library. He just *loved * doing research for a report. Ah, the joys of academics.  
  
He hadn't gotten a chance to speak with Yami yet. The older boy had been gone with Tea the rest of the evening; by the time he'd come home, Yugi had already been in bed. Grandpa hadn't been to happy with Yami's little stunt, and had grounded him. That ruined Yugi's plan of asking Yami if he'd wanted to get something to eat or go for a walk after school. And this morning, Yami had overslept, and Grandpa wouldn't allow Yugi to wait for him. So, Yugi had gone ahead of Yami, who'd arrived late with out a note from home, and had received a detention, which was sure to result in more punishment from Grandpa.  
  
Yugi bit his lip. Yami rarely got in trouble; he wasn't a mischief maker like Bakura and Malik were. All this seemed to be happening merely because he, little Yugi, wished to spend time with Yami, and fight for his affections. Maybe.....maybe he and Yami truly weren't meant to be; maybe....Anzu really was Yami's soul mate. But only Yami could decide that, and Yugi wanted Yami to know that he cared for his darker half. Even if Yami didn't return his feelings, he still loved him. Yami was the only one Yugi would ever love. Though he would never tell Yami how deeply the taller boy was embedded in his heart. Yugi would always be there for Yami, and he wanted him to know it.  
  
He wanted to get close with Yami, like they had been before Anzu had interfered. They'd been so happy. Why did she have to come along and destroy it?  
  
'Because I'm so little and weak, she could. Just like all the other bullies. But....but this time, I'm going to fight. I'm.....I'm going to try to be strong, like Yami. I won't back down; I'll do my best to win Yami's love. Even if I don't stand a chance. I still have to try. I have to be like Yami; I can't be afraid to fight. I won't be.' Yugi nodded, his sweet features frowning in determination.  
  
Just then, Yugi's class rounded a corner, and he looked up to watch where he was going. Something in the corner of his eye caught his attention, and he turned his head sideways to see......  
  
"Yami! Hi!" Yugi smiled widely, his eyes shinning with happiness as he waved wildly to his other half, who was in his gym clothes and talking with some other boys. Yami turned when he heard Yugi calling, smiled, and waved back. Yugi's heart did a little flip flop. Yami wasn't mad at him! If Yami had been mad, he wouldn't have waved back. Yugi's whole morning just turned around, and he preceded to the library with a huge smile lighting his face.  
  
*******  
  
Yugi tossed his book bag over his shoulders, almost falling over with the sudden heavy weight jarring his little back, kicked his locker shut, then tore off down the hall. He had to hurry and see Yami before he went into the detention room. He raced around the corners, praying no teachers would see him.  
  
He held the small piece of cake, his dessert from lunch which he'd wrapped in a napkin, loosely in his palms, afraid to smash or drop it. He rounded a corner, and immediately stopped, relief flooding him. "Yami!" He called out, panting, and started towards him. "Yami, I saved this for you. I-I know you're not going to be home in time for supper, and Grandpa might not let you eat. He sometimes makes me go without supper when I'm bad. Yami- ....Yami?"  
  
Yami was by his locker, and he started to turn towards Yugi. "Yugi?" But, before his head was fully turned and he saw Yugi, Anzu came running over and grabbed a hold of his arm, yanking him the other way.  
  
"Anzu?! Hold on, I think I heard Yugi-"  
  
"Yami, you are totally over reacting. You are still not over what happened yesterday. I told you, Yugi's just fine. You saw him yourself in the hall today. School's out; Yugi probably hightailed it out of here with the usual bullies chasing after him. Now, speaking of that, you're going to be late for detention."  
  
As Yugi watched Anzu pull Yami off, the smile melted off his face, his happiness short lived. She caught Yugi looking at Yami's retreating back, and she shot him a nasty glance before rounding a corner.  
  
Yugi made a small noise in his throat before biting his lower lip to keep it from quivering and setting off after them. He was going to give Yami his cake. He wasn't doing it to win Yami over or anything devious like that; he knew Yami wasn't shallow enough to be won over by simple gifts. He was doing this because he was sure Yami must be hungry, and knew the odds of an irate grandfather letting him have any food were slim to none.  
  
Yugi paused, his back flat against the wall, and he peered timidly around the corner. Yami was standing outside of the detention room, with Anzu leaning in too close for Yugi's liking. Almost as if she sensed his presence, she turned and shot him another nasty look before pressing closer to Yami, who instantly took an equal number of steps backwards, trying to avoid her.  
  
His back met the wall, and he was trapped. Anzu smiled sweetly up at him as she dug in her book bag and pulled out not one, but several napkin wrapped foot items. "I heard about you getting detention, which was so unfair. You so did not deserve it, Yami. You're not going to be home in time for supper; the principal is a real witch, and she always drags it out an extra fifteen minutes. So, I bought some extra food at lunch today and smuggled it out of the cafeteria for you, so you won't be hungry."  
  
Yami's face went from wary and annoyed to slightly grateful. He took the offered food, careful not to let his hand touch hers. But Anzu moved hers upwards as his pulled away, causing her fingers to run over the back of his hand. She blushed and looked away momentarily in an imitation of Yugi, knowing that Yami liked the shy, sweet type.  
  
Yami was half way through saying thanks when her skin touched his, and his thank you died in his throat. He shifted uncomfortably, jamming the food into his book bag, thanked her quickly, and turned and ran into the detention room.  
  
Yugi quickly shrank back against the wall, attempting to hide before Anzu spotted him, but he was too late. She'd known he was there the whole time. She stalked over to him, placed her hands on her hips and loomed above him.  
  
"Yugi, what do you think you are doing? Haven't you've already ruined his day enough? It's all your fault he got detention; if you hadn't been crying the other night, then he wouldn't have been pacing up and down in my bedroom, distracted and worried about you."  
  
Yugi whimpered, his nerve suddenly leaving him. He pressed himself even further against the wall, looking down at the floor as his eyes filled with tears. "I-I-" Yugi tried to say something, anything to defend himself, but fear clogged his throat up. He couldn't do this; he couldn't fight her. He was too scared, too used to avoiding conflict. He wasn't strong enough, wasn't brave enough.  
  
Seeing his easy defeat, Anzu smiled. "Yugi, I don't know what you think you're doing, but Yami's going to be mine. He's going to go to the dance with me." Her blue eyes narrowed as she spied the napkin being crinkled in his hands. "What's that? Did you think to give *that * to him? Do you really your stale, crumbly little cake could compete with all that I brought him? I already told you; I have much more to offer Yami than you do, and I'm better suited to him."  
  
Yugi sniffled, biting hard on his lower lip to hold back a sob. His tears ran down his cheeks, but he wasn't shaking with fear. He was angry; what gave her the right to act like that? He may not be as pretty, as popular, or worth as much as others, but.....he was human, too. And he had a heart. A big, caring, sensitive heart that bled.  
  
Seeing how close he was to tears, and hearing his soft sniffle, she smirked. She was very close to driving Yugi away from Yami for good, then Yami would be hers. "You can't compete, Yugi. You're worthless; you're nothing. And, if you do try anything, I'll crush you."  
  
Yugi closed his eyes tightly, trying in vain to stop his tears and praying Anzu would leave soon. When he didn't break down in sobs, Anzu soon grew bored and left. He fell limp against the wall, his head tilting back and tears falling freely. Why did everything he ever want or try to do always blow up in his face?  
  
His little hands started to curl into fists, then he felt the napkin crumpling. He gasped and immediately stopped., gazing down at it. It wasn't much, but it was all he had to offer. And offer it he would. Even if Yami did throw it out, as he was sure to do. Besides, Yugi was doing this as much for himself as he was for Yami. He couldn't take being bullied anymore. Especially not by Anzu, his supposed friend.  
  
Yugi turned around and ran to Yami's locker. He quickly turned the combination lock; he knew Yami's number, and Yami knew his. They'd exchanged combination numbers at the beginning of the school year, as they did every year. Pulling out a piece of paper from his book bag, Yugi scribbled Yami a note.  
  
Yami, I know it isn't much, and I'm sorry, it got crumpled in my book bag, but I saved this from my lunch for you. I thought you might be hungry, and Grandpa might not let you have any dinner as part of your punishment, which I'm also sorry about. Maybe...after you're done being grounded....would you like to do something sometime? Like we used to do? If you would, you know where to  
  
find me. Yugi.  
  
Then the little angel placed the note and cake on top of Yami's stack of books. He quickly shut the locker and headed home, being careful to avoid any bullies. He would've waited for Yami, but he had chores and homework to do, and Grandpa would be upset with him if they weren't done on time.  
  
As Yugi came home, kicked off his shoes, and changed out of his good school clothes then started on his chores, he smiled to himself. For one of the very few times in his life, he was proud of himself. He hadn't directly stood up to Anzu, but he had defied her and followed his heart. He hadn't let her stop him from doing what he wanted to. He had given Yami the cake, even though she'd told him not to.  
  
Yugi was lost in his thoughts as he worked. He didn't know what Yami had done with it, or if he even found it, and, for him, that wasn't what was important. What mattered was that Yugi had given it to him. Yugi had followed his heart and took a stand, for the first time in his life.  
  
&&&&&  
  
this was double the length of the last chappie! 4 pages! me so proud! ^___^  
  
so, ne wayz, plz review!! I'll try to get the next chapter up soon as possible, but I'm gonna try to squeeze in another chappie of the bet! I'm trying, but I can't make any promises. I'm lucky I still get to see the light of day! 


	5. argh

ack.....when i uploaded chapter 5...it crapped out on me....hopefully, it'll work this time...and gomen ne for the post, but....i'd been busy with my other fics, then right now my life has currently turned into the depths of hell....i hate my family is all i gotta say......  
  
now, here it is, untouched.....  
  
oi.....this has been a long wait, ne? nearly two months _ still, that's not my worst.....i've got fics i haven't updated in about 5 or 7 months.....*sighs * life and laziness tend to get in the way. -_- that, and i lost my inspiration for this one, but i threw this together tonight.   
  
and....ack....omg....when did i have 100+ reviews for this? *faints * geez, ya forget aobut a fic, and the reviews multiply like lil fluffy, cuddly bunnies! but, since i like bunnies, i'm not complaining *giggles * seriously, tho, it shocked me! last time i checked this one, i had like 60 something. next i look, about 130. ack! *faints *  
  
yam and yug: zzzzzzz *are curled up, snuggled against each other *  
  
chibi yug: zzzz *is nestled in oni's arms *   
  
^________^ well, i've kept ya waiting long enough. enjoy this chappie ^^  
  
&&&&&&&&&  
  
chapter four: grounded  
  
Yami twirled his combination lock and flung open his locker, the metal door banging off of the one next to it and putting yet another dent in it. Detention had been slow, boring, and tedious. Yami still didn't know how he'd survived that torture chamber. Yami hadn't done any of his homework, like he was supposed to be doing; he'd merely opened up his Chemistry book to make it look like he was doing work, took out a pen, and preceded to add to many of the obscene pictures and offensive words scribbled and carved onto the desk. He'd recognized a few of the more colorful ones as works of Bakura and Marik.   
  
Then, once the teacher monitoring them had pulled out a large book, slipped a Play Boy magazine into it, and delved it, never once looking up, Yami had eaten his supper. The rest of the time had been spent thinking about Yugi.   
  
Yami sighed, almost wishing that he would've done his homework, but, knowing that he was going to be grounded for the rest of eternity, he figured he'd just do it at home. Hopefully, he could sneak into Yugi's room, and the two could do their homework together. Speaking of Yugi.......in a rush to get home and see the little one, to finally get to talk to him without Anzu's interference and find out what was bothering him, comfort the little angel, he bent down and went to grab the rest of his books.   
  
He blinked when he saw the small, crumpled napkin laying on top of his books. He picked it up along with the note, his heart instantly melting. 'Yugi'. He thought. Only his little one would do something like that for him, and it deeply touched him. That was only one of the many reasons he loved the petite boy. Yugi was beautiful, sweet, shy, caring, innocent, and a thousand other things. It was little things like this that Yugi did, in the small ways that he showed he cared, that made Yami love him all the more.   
  
Yes, Anzu had given him more food, but she'd merely bought it with some extra pocket cash, he was sure, where as Yugi, sweet, caring Yugi, had taken it from his own lunch, a small sacrifice, and given it to him. He'd shared with Yami. And that meant a lot to Yami. That small, crumbly, and now hard cake was more precious to him than the fruit cup, big piece of cake, and pretzel Anzu'd bought him.  
  
Yami carefully unwrapped the small square of cake. It had hardened from the stale air of his locker; it was a spice cake with a thin layer of white icing on it. Gulping a bit, Yami took one tentative bite, and nearly spit it back out. It was dry and brittle. Cafeteria food was always bad, but stale cafeteria food was ten times worse. Yet, Yami forced himself to eat it, determined to cherish the gift the small hikari had lovingly given him.  
  
After choking it down, slinging his black Jansport book bag over one shoulder, and rushing to the water fountain and swallowing some water to get the dry taste out of his mouth, Yami headed down the hall and out the door, on his way home.   
  
Yami practically ran home. He'd been on pins and needles all day, worried about his sweet aibou. He wanted to talk, alone and uninterrupted, with the sweet angel. Yugi had been acting so strange lately, and he was really worried about him. He loved him more than life itself, and it was a dagger in his heart to see the little one so upset. Over what, he didn't know, and couldn't fathom.   
  
They'd been so happy, so close for a while, when it was just the two of them. Then, suddenly, Yugi's heart broken and avoiding him. Yami wanted nothing more than to take Yugi into his arms and protect him from whatever was upsetting him so much.   
  
Yami sighed, thinking of Yugi the entire way home. What had gone wrong between them? He didn't know, and he wanted to find out. Too soon, lost in his thoughts, Yami reached the house and opened the door.  
  
"You. Straight up to your room, and don't come down for the rest of the night. I'm so mad at you, Yami. You know better than to stay out late on a school night. Further more, you're get a tardy and a detention! What's come over you, boy? You're usually much better behaved than that." Sugoroku stood with his arms crossed by the kitchen table, which was near the door.  
  
Yami looked steadily back at him, knowing from past experience it was best to keep his mouth shut. He said nothing, merely gazed at the man. 'My aibou's upset, that's why'. He thought to himself.  
  
Speaking of his aibou.......Yugi stood, already in his baggy night shirt, which came all the way down to his knees, by the fridge, a plate filled with two cold pork chops, corn, and mashed potatoes and gravy in his hands. He was behind his grandfather; apparently, the small one had crept downstairs and ducked behind his grandfather's back while the old man was waiting, infuriated, glaring at the door as Yami'd come up the walk.  
  
Yugi looked Yami straight in the eye, his rich plum orbs full of apology and a tinge of fear, then he looked down at the plate, then up at the ceiling. Knowing what his hikari was trying to say, Yami nodded mutely and wished he could take away that upset, fearful look on his sweet hikari.   
  
"What was that for?" Sugoroku snapped, and Yami, whose attention was on Yugi as the little one slunk along the wall, warily watching his grandfather, and carried the plate upstairs, jumped a mile high.  
  
Yami blinked and turned his attention back on Sugoroku. "You're absolutely right, I had no business doing what I did and deserve whatever punishment I get." He said quickly without a hint of truth in his words.  
  
Sugoroku nodded, chewed his fat lower lip, causing his gray mustache to twitch, then he said, still glaring, but his tone was much calmer. "You're grounded for the rest of the week. Go upstairs and go straight to bed; there'll be no supper for boys who can't behave themselves. That's what my father did with me, and that's what I'm doing with you. Now, go get ready for bed, do your homework, then lights out immediately. No TV, videogames, computer, radio or phone tonight."  
  
Yami nodded and headed up the stairs, only allowing the smile to creep over his face when he'd shut his bedroom door, tossed his book bag into a corner, and sat down at his desk, on which his cold, smuggled supper had been sat.  
  
this should've been longer, i could've written more, but i dun have time- it's saturday night, and i gotta go pick my friend carrie up- sleepover ^^  
  
that, and this was a good place to leave off- i'll have a good place to pick up, so starting the next chappie should be easier ^^ 


	6. nightly mishaps

nyack....been a while since i updated, ne? . i just...got sidetracked with my other stories, and i lost my motivation for this one; i had no ideas for it, but now i got some more. ^.^  
  
thank you to everyone who reviewed! i'm really glad you guys enjoyed this story, and sorry about the long await, but at least i did update! ^.^  
  
oh, and i got a wunderbar idea from saki5's review; it's gonna make you guys hate anzu even more (O.o? is that even possible?), poor, poor yami.....*sniffles *, and yugi's gonna be SO heart broken when he finds out.....here's the line that gave me an idea: "she probably put knock-out drops in it or something" *evil smirk * ^.^ hey, i might as well make use of the pg-13 rating, ne? give you guys something a little good....eh....a bit 'darker' shall we say......  
  
yam: *snorts and rolls his eyes * no one wants to hear your big mouth, so shut up and start the story  
  
*growls * can it, metal mouth!  
  
yam: *glares * fat ass!  
  
*eye twitches * *snarls and leaps for yam * *yam and oni start fighting *  
  
yug: -.- why me?  
  
&&&&&&&&&&  
  
chapter ?: nightly mishaps aka poor yami  
  
Yami crept on tiptoes down the hall. He wished Grandpa wouldn't have waxed the floor today; he'd nearly slipped several times in his black socks. He wore a red t-shirt and black boxers, and carried a note in one hand.  
  
He slipped silently into Yugi's room, glad the little one slept with a night light on. He made his way over to the bed, sidestepping several misstrewn stuffed animals before kneeling besides Yugi, who was curled up under his covers.  
  
Yami gazed down at him, his face extra soft in the dim light, making his little one glow like an angel. The light blue comforter with fluffy white clouds only enhanced the vision, as did the mobile of glow in the dark stars above Yugi's bed. Then he saw something that wilted the gentle smile on his face; there were dried tear tracks on Yugi's cheeks.  
  
"Oh, aibou...." Yami knelt down, gazing softly at Yugi with a sheen of tears in his ruby eyes. "What is hurting you so, my angel? I wish for you to never be sad, or in pain.....I wish you to shine brightly, always." He leaned over and brushed a kiss against Yugi's petal soft lips.  
  
Still asleep, the little one smiled and started to respond when Yami jerked away, angered at himself for taking advantage of his aibou. He gently laid a folded up note written in sparkly black gel pen next to Yugi's bed, where he was sure to find it in the morning. He crept out of Yugi's room, with one last, lingering look at his sleeping angel. He'd just shut the door quietly when-  
  
"Yami Motou, what on earth are you doing?" Yami jumped and turned around to see an angered Sugoruko, who'd just come out of the bathroom, which was right next to Yugi's room, and was glaring at Yami.  
  
Yami simply stared at him, and before he could open his mouth, the old man grabbed one of Yami's many hair brushes which he frequently left lying about the house, and hit him in his tush with it. Yami winced in pain, stepping out of his reach and giving him a half surprised, half dirty look.  
  
"Don't think you're too old or too big to be put across my knee and given a good spanking. Just be glad I don't use the pancake turner. Now, get to bed!" He pointed towards Yami's bedroom, watching as Yami shot him a dirty look, turned on his heel, and marched off to bed with his fists clenched at his side and his nose in the air.  
  
The older boy had taken just two steps when his black socks slipped on the overly polished wooden floor, and Yami fell, his butt hitting the floor soundly. Wincing in pain, he looked over his shoulder, grumbling under his breath.  
  
"Quit goofing off and get to bed. Now. Before I make your butt REALLY sore." Sugoruko looked sternly at Yami for a few minutes before sitting the hairbrush back on the hamper and going back to bed himself. Yami mimicked him, sneering, then flicked him off before slowly getting to his feet, keeping one hand on the wall to keep from falling again while his other hand held his poor, abused behind. He made it to his bedroom without further mishap and flopped face down onto his bed, falling asleep instantly.  
  
&&&&&&&&  
  
nyack nyack....this chappie is rather short, a bit too short, but i didn't know what else to make happen!  
  
yam: bird brain  
  
*glares * you want another beat down, brace face?  
  
yam: *looks hurt and self -consciously covers his mouth *  
  
*snorts *  
  
yug: -.- knock it off, oni. you're going overboard. *turns his back on yam and oni and smiles sweetly at the reviewers * review and i'll give you a kiss and a cookie! 


	7. not really sick

My God, I haven't touched this in forever and a day, but yes, you can believe your eyes, I have updated!

Yami: What's the special occasion?

Oh, shut it, you

Yami: :P

baka

Yami: Yes, you are an idiot

-.-

Yugi: You're both idiots, now lets start the story.

&&&&&&&&&&

Yami groaned; he was very glad that it was Saturday. His butt was very sore from Grandpa spanking him with the hair brush, then slipping and landing hard on his rear thanks to Grandpa's over waxing. Just the thought of sitting on the hard seats of the school desks made Yami wince in agony.

He yawned and snuggled into his pillow. He really didn't feel like getting up today, but he did want to talk to Yugi, see if Yugi felt the same way as him. He was so worried about his sweet, petite angel, and he really wanted to know what was bothering him.

He raised his head, looking at his desk and dresser tops, but didn't see any reply notes. He frowned and just hoped that Yugi was still sleeping and hadn't gotten to read it yet; or hadn't gotten a chance to write back to him.

& & &

Yugi yawned and stretched, his eyes still closed. Even at age 15 and fully stretched out, Yugi's legs were too small to reach the end of the bed. Yugi pouted at that thought. If Tea stretched, her feet would go over the edge of the bed. It wasn't fair. Then again, neither was life.

Yugi sighed and squashed those depressing thoughts before it ruined his day, and he hadn't even gotten out of bed yet. He rubbed his eyes then opened them as he sat up. There was nothing special about today, other than it was Saturday. He looked at his alarm clock, which was a cute little panda bear with the clock face in his tummy, when he noticed the folded square of paper with his name on it, written with one of Yami's gel pens.

Yugi's heart skipped a beat, excitement and fear bubbling in his chest. What if it was a proclamation of Yami's undying love for him? Or what if it was Yami telling him to butt out of his life, and let him and Tea be alone, happily ever after? The little one paled at the thought and felt tears well up in his eyes.

Before they could splash down his cheeks, he heard Grandpa calling him and Yami to come and eat breakfast. Yugi sighed and slid out of bed, stretched some more, and put on his fuzzy blue slippers. He was still half-asleep when he walked out of his bedroom, his small body colliding with another.

"Ow!" Yugi had the wind knocked out of him as he fell in a tangle of limbs to the floor, hitting his knee painfully of the tiles.

"Damn it!" Yami cursed as he was knocked backwards onto his already sore butt. The two of them lay sprawled together, trying to catch their breaths, for several minutes before they pulled themselves back together.

"Yugi?"

"Y-Yami!"

Both were breathless as they stared at each other, crimson and violet eyes locking. Yugi was half way on top of Yami. He could feel the bigger boy's lean muscles through their clothes, his hard body beneath him, cushioning him.

Yami could feel Yugi's soft little body on top of him, and wanted to wrap his arms around his angel and kiss those panting pink lips.

"YUGI! YAMI! GET MOVING!" Grandpa's voice traveled up the stairs and breaking the spell that held them bound to one another, trapped in each other's eyes. Both shook their heads, crumpled wavy bangs flying.

Yami pulled Yugi to him, running his hands down Yugi's slender back and Yugi felt himself drowning in pleasure, sinking once more into the magic of Yami. "Little one, are you okay? Does it hurt any where?"

Yugi sighed happily, letting his head fall onto Yami's shoulder. He was in pure bliss. This was how they used to be, so close, forever touching one another, before Tea had interrupted, had wedged herself between them. Right now, it was as if none of that had ever happened, and he knew for sure that Yami loved him, that Yami was his, and he was Yami's.

Yami kissed the top of Yugi's head. "Sweet angel, tell me why you've been so upset lately. What's wrong, my Yugi-chan?"

Yugi let out a little distress cry. How could he tell Yami it was Tea's doing? Tea was Yami's friend, and Yami most likely wouldn't believe him; Tea was always so sweet when Yami was around. The older boy didn't know the truth about the back stabbing witch. She coated her poison tongue with a layer of honey that still managed to turn the mouth sour.

Yugi pushed himself out of Yami's arms, tears falling down his cheeks.

Hurt filled Yami's eyes. "Aibou? Please, tell me. Let me help..." Yugi shook his head, stumbled backwards into his room and slammed the door, then flung himself onto his bed and sobbed into his pillow.

Yami's own eyes started to water, but he pushed back the tears of rejection. What was wrong with his little angel? He got up, keeping one hand on his sore rear, then laid both hands palms flat on Yugi's door, pressing his cheek against the wood. "Yugi, precious, please...."

When the only response he got was soft sobs, he tried once more. "Aibou, read the note. Just read the note." Yami trailed off, his head lowered and looking at the floor.

"Yami, what's going on?" Yami jerked his head sharply to stare listlessly at Grandpa, unable to care at the moment what the elderly man thought or felt.

Grandpa studied Yami intensely, then placed a hand on his forehead. "Do you feel alright? You don't have a fever, but you don't look to good. Go back to bed while I go get a thermometer."

Yami stared incredulously at him. The old man was insane! He was upset because Yugi was upset, and he couldn't stand to see his little hikari no tenchi suffer. "B-but, Yugi-"

Grandpa shook his head. "I'll check on him, too. So, bed. Now." Yami opened his mouth to protest, but Grandpa glared at him and pointed imperiously down the hall; he wasn't used to back talk.

Fuming, Yami went and sat down miserably on his bed. Then Grandpa came in, scolded Yami for not laying down under the covers, then shoved a thermometer into his mouth. Once the old man had gone, Yami grumbled and muttered around the cold metal tip shoved under his tongue.

Yugi jerked his head up, looking over his shoulder, his small cheeks wet with tears, when the door opened. He was sure it was Yami; he half hoped it was, but then he would have to tell his other half what was going on between him and Tea. But it was only Grandpa.

"Yugi, lay back down; you don't look good at all."

"B-but, Grandpa, I'm feel fine; I'm j-just up-upse-" Yugi stopped himself; if Grandpa knew he wasn't sick, then he would want to know what was wrong and Yugi really didn't want to tell his grandfather all that was happening. It was too personal, too private to have the secrets of his heart out on display for everyone to see.

Yugi sighed and allowed Grandpa to put the other thermometer in his mouth. Grandpa patted his head. "You're such a good boy, unlike your yami. I don't know what's gotten into him lately." Yugi let out a frustrated sigh and gave his grandfather a dirty look as the elderly man left his room.

& & &

Sugoroku had just finished pouring steaming hot chicken noodle soup into two bowls when the doorbell rang. Setting the hot, empty pot aside, he opened the door only to see Tea standing there, rocking back and forth on her heels, hands clasped behind her back. His grandson sometimes stood like that, but while it was utterly adorable when Yugi did it, it didn't seem to fit Tea quite so much.

"Yam..." Tea's bright smile and cheerful voice faltered a bit when she saw who had answered. "Oh, hi. Is Yami home?"

"Yes, b-"

Tea eagerly charged on, her face lighting up again. "Could I please see him?"

"No."

"Why?" Her voice had a bit of a whine to it that grated his ears.

"He's sick."

"Sick? With what? How? Is there something I can do for him? What does he need?" Tea plunged on.

Grandpa merely shrugged. "He's sick, in bed. So's Yugi. That's very sweet of you to offer to help, but I've got everything under control. Good day." Then, as Tea started to open her mouth to say something, he shut the door in her face. Humming to himself, he went back to readying the boys' lunch.

& & &

Yugi scowled at his cold, untouched bowl of soup. He didn't feel like eating, and he was mad at Grandpa. He was NOT sick, thank you very much! But would the old man believe him? Of course not! He didn't have a fever, and he was 99.9 positive that neither did Yami, but did Grandpa believe the thermometers, either? No, he'd merely said that they were old and most likely broken anyway.

Yugi was too miserable to eat. His mind was too busy, his heart too torn. He needed to let Yami know how he felt. He should have, in the hallway when he was in Yami's arms. Sitting in bed, it was so easy to feel brave, to feel like he had the courage to do so. It had also been easy to vow to fight Tea, to put the cake in Yami's locker, because no one had been around to stop him. But when it came to face –to-face, actually confronting another person....Yugi gulped and felt his cheeks turn red at the very thought.

Still, it had been easier to write his thoughts down in a note to Yami, when he'd given him the cake. That had taken up all of his courage; actually saying the words aloud to Yami, to his face....Yugi gulped then his eyes lit up; he remembered Yami's note.

Eagerly, his little hands darted out and he snatched the note off of his desk, trembling fingers tearing it in a few places as he unfolded it.

Hikari,

What troubles you so, angel? We used to be so happy together; what

happened to us? I know Tea has said something to you, but since I'm

grounded, I won't get a chance to speak to her about it, and I doubt she'd

tell me the truth. So I need you to tell me, little one. Tell me so I can

make everything alright again.

Yugi hiccupped and fresh tears sprang to his eyes. He sniffled and wiped his nose with his pajama sleeve. Yami knew. Yugi gave a small, watery smile then gasped when his door opened and there stood Yami.

Yami had been going absolutely stir-crazy in his bed, also refusing point blank to touch his soup, when he couldn't take it anymore. He made his way to Yugi's room and crept in. "Yugi." Yami started to smile, but faltered when he saw the unfolded note and Yugi's tear stained face.

Still, Yami made his way to the bed and sat down. "Yugi..." Before he could say anything, Yugi gave one last sniffle and flung himself into Yami's arms, crying into his red t-shirt.

"Oh, Yami, you knew. You knew!" Yugi cried over and over, feeling Yami's strong, sure arms wrap around him, holding him close and rubbing his back.

Yami smiled in relief and nuzzled the top of Yugi's head. "Hikari, I will always know when something, or someone, is bothering you. Besides, I can't stand Tea, either."

Yugi smiled a little and let out another hiccup, then blushed. Yami patted his back and kissed the top of his head. "You're not mad at me, ne, tenchi?"

Yugi's watery violet eyes widened and he looked up at his other half. "Yami! How could you ever think that I'd ever be mad at you?"

Yami shrugged and looked sheepish. "Angel, how could you ever think I'd choose Tea over you?"

Yugi blushed and looked down, but nuzzled his face into Yami's chest and sighed in contentment. Yami wrapped his arms around Yugi tightly, and laid back with Yugi snuggled against him, both of them in pure, blissful contentment.

tbc.....

&&&&&&&&&

Well, another chapter has come to an end, and we've actually had a bit of Yami/ Yugi fluff! And, as always, Anzu-bashing. Always a plus!


	8. the kiss

Oi, I'm so uberly sorry that I haven't updated in ages….but school was a real pain in the tush, and I swear, between all the crap I put up with at work, home, and school, I've lost what little sanity I had left-

Yami: That's assuming you HAD any sanity in you to begin with

True….okay, I've gone more insane then :P So…err…anyway, yes, you can believe your eyes, folks! I've finally updated! &throws confetti&

Yami: -- Yay. Let me jump for joy.

Yeah, I luv ya too -- Actually, I really love you reviewers! You guys really rock! So, this chapter is dedicated to all you wonderful peops who didn't give up on this story!

&&&&&&&

"Yami….what're we gonna do about Anzu?" Yugi frowned. He was comfortable and warm under the blankets, snuggled into Yami's hard chest. He hated to ruin the moment, but they never would've been in this situation if she hadn't butted in in the first place.

Yami's crimson eyes narrowed and he growled. Yugi's wide, violet eyes blinked, startled. "Sorry, aibou. It's just…I'm so mad at her, for making you cry. I'll handle her. Don't worry your pretty little head about it." Yami's voice was hard and full of anger; he almost sounded like Bakura!

Yugi lowered his lashes. He didn't mean to make Yami upset; he was just glad Yami wasn't upset with him. Eventhough Yugi still couldn't understand Yami's attraction to him, he wasn't going to question it. Yami loved him and that was all that mattered. "But…Yami…Anzu's much prettier than I am….I-I mean, I thought, you liked her….I-"

Yami chuckled and laid one lean finger against Yugi's soft, pink lips. The contact sent sparks shooting through Yugi's little body. He blushed and closed his eyes. "Hush, my angel. You're kind, sweet, caring. I don't know anybody who has a bigger, more selfless heart. And I love you for that. You're soul shines brighter than any I've ever known."

Yugi blushed and squeaked, his heart doing back flips in his thin chest. He couldn't believe he was hearing this! Surely, he must be dreaming! He hoped not- then it would mean that this wasn't real. That Yami didn't love him. Yugi's violet eyes shot wide open. No! He wouldn't let those kinds of thoughts ruin this. Yami was here, Yami was real, telling him how much he really loved him.

Suddenly, Yugi pushed himself up, pressing his soft lips to Yami's. Crimson eyes widened in surprise, then closed in pleasure at the gentle pressure of Yugi's sweet lips and supple body pressing into him. He wrapped his arms around Yugi's slender waist, holding him tightly to his chest.

Yami took over the kiss. Yugi's tiny body trembled in ecstasy as Yami gently pressed their lips tighter together. He pulled back slightly to catch his breath before plunging deeper into the sweetness of his hikari. He captures Yugi's tender lower lip with his strong, white teeth, nibbling lightly on the vulnerable flesh. Yugi shivered and moaned, small fists knotting in Yami's ruffled, spiked hair, wanting more.

And more Yami gave. He released Yugi's lip, then ran his tongue along the swollen flesh. His body grew warmer and warmer with each intense second. They were drowning in each other, lost in the depths of their love. Finally, they resurfaced, panting and exhausted.

Yami's head lolled back onto Yugi's blue pillow. His mouth felt hot and sweet from Yugi's taste. His blood was pumping, making his head spin. Yugi felt so good, so right, in his arms. How had he gone on without this? And Anzu had almost ruined it for them….

Yugi lay, a limp little ragdoll, on Yami's chest. His cheeks were bright pink from exertion, and his brain was mush. His pupils were dialated with pleasure, and his lips still tingled and burned from Yami's fiery touch. He felt as if the bigger boy would consume him alive, and he wanted him to. He wanted to loose himself in Yami's arms. Only there did he feel complete.

And, best of all, since Grandpa thought they were sick, they had all day to lay in bed and cuddle with each other. Yugi smiled.

&&&&

"Yami! What are you doing in Yugi's bed?" Grandpa stood in the door way. His wiry, gray mustache twitched. "You're both supposed to be in bed, resting!"

"We ARE in bed." Yami couldn't stop his smart-mouthed reply. The old man really could be quite dense at times! He and Yugi most certainly were NOT sick. But they'd been upset, and rather than have to explain this whole emotional mess to Grandpa, it was much easier to just let him think whatever he wanted. Plus, that also kept him from nosing into their private lives.

Yugi bit his lower lip, his heart wrenching. Yami was getting into trouble yet again because of him. He sniffled a little, working up tears, and gave Grandpa the biggest, saddest puppy dog look he could manage. His lower lip trembled, and his big, sad violet eyes sparkled with tears. He sniffled, as if trying not to cry. "I-I'm s-sorry Grandpa. I started to fall asleep- had a bad dream, and Yami heard me crying…" He trailed off and looked sorrowfully up at his grandfather.

The elderly man deflated in defeat, melting under his youngest grandson's teary gaze. He never could resist the puppy look from Yugi. Plus, he was glad Yami took such good care of the little one. Yugi had always been easy going and listened, but Yami….yes, the older boy was well behaved and tended to listen most of the time, but he was headstrong, with a will and mind of his own. Which meant he disobeyed more. And Grandpa wasn't used to that. He'd had it so easy with Yugi; the boy really was all angel. But Yami…Grandpa strongly suspected a pair of horns held his halo up.

Yami, for once, wisely said nothing. Instead, he wrapped his arms around Yugi once more, and the smaller boy snuggled further into his chest. Yami wouldn't look at Grandpa- if he did, he knew he'd say something sassy and most likely end up with soap in his mouth. Already grounded, he was in enough hot water as it is. So, instead, he looked down at his hikari's soft, spiky hair and played with it with his fingertips.

"Yugi, Yami, I'm sorry for hollering. I'll leave you two up here to rest. Since you're not feeling good, don't worry about your chores; I'll take care of them. I don't want my boys getting sicker." Grandpa scratched his beard and looked at them with concern.

Yami still wasn't looking at him, but Yugi turned his head so he could look at his grandfather. "Thank you, Grandpa." He gave a small smile then yawned on purpose, making him look tired as he snuggled back down onto Yami.

Yami kept his eyes focused on the top of Yugi's head but managed to murmur, "Yeah, thanks."

Grandpa just smiled and shut the door.

TBC…

&&&&&&

If anyone's out there who read this, plz click the pretty purple box and review! .


	9. mistaken crush

Well, here we go! Chappie nine! Yay!

Oh, and Gramps is a lil dense in this fic-as he's been the entire time, and it's been done for humorous purposes. Well, at least, an attempt to be funny-

Yami: Yeah, and it worked SO well -.-

Jerk -.-

Yugi: Lets just start the story

&&&&&&&&

The rest of the weekend flew by. Being as they were 'sick', neither one had to do any chores, so that left the boys free to snuggle on the couch all day on Sunday. They managed to watch all four Harry Potter movies, including the deleted scenes. Actually, Yami had wanted to watch some action and horror movies, too, but because of the "R" rating, Grandpa wouldn't let him.

Monday came and brought nothing out of the ordinary. Yugi and Yami stayed with each other as much as they could, but at school they had to separate because they had different classes and were in different grade levels. Yami, being a year older, was one year ahead of his hikari.

Yugi missed Yami; they'd just gotten back together, only to have school tear them apart. Well, it at least stopped him from spending every waking moment with his beloved. Yugi wasn't too happy about that; he couldn't wait for school to be over so he and Yami would have all summer together.

While Yami hated to leave his darling angel, he didn't mind the opportunity to hunt Anzu down and corner her. She was going to pay for what she did to his little Yugi. Yami was sure the witch would be all over him first thing in the morning, but all day she never showed up. He even –yes, hold your breath- went looking for her. But he never found her.

"Why do you want to see HER?" Yugi asked, shifting his bookbag on his thin shoulders as they walked home.

"Because I'm gonna make her pay for what she did to you." Yami growled. Yugi bit his lower lip. Yami frowned, not wanting Yugi upset. He squeezed Yugi's smaller hand. "It's okay, she's gonna regret messing with us."

Yugi shook his head, looking down at the sidewalk. "It's not that. I just don't want you to get into any more trouble because of me. You're already grounded for an entire week. Grandpa'd ground you for-for an entire month for fighting!"

That made Yami pause. Only Yugi's promise to stay with him was helping him survive this week. Then again, it's not like Yugi had anywhere else to go. Still, Yami appreciated it. He couldn't imagine having to be trapped inside that house for an entire month. He could feel the shackles closing around his ankles now. He shuddered.

"Well…I could always get Bakura or Merik to jump her…"

"They're both still in juvie for pulling the fire alarm and spray painting Principal Izumi's car."

"Yeah, that was awesome." Yami smiled fondly in recollection. Yugi didn't say anything; he didn't find any of Bakura's stunts amusing. Well, there was the toilet paper incident….

Yugi giggled. "Remember the time they TP'd the football stadium?"

Yami snickered. "And the time they were giving all the freshmen swirlies-"

"That was NOT funny! They almost did that to ME!" Yugi said indignantly, pulling open the screen door and taking his shoes, spring coat and book bag off. Yami shut the door and carelessly let his book bag and coat fall, and kicked his shoes off.

They went into the kitchen. Grandpa was waiting. Yami rolled his eyes. The elderly man was seated at the kitchen table. On the polished wood sat two plates of chocolate chip cookies and two glasses of milk.

"Hello boys. How was school?"

"Fine." Yugi chirped, grabbing his snack and heading off to the living room for some TV. "Thanks Gramps!" Yugi paused by the doorframe for Yami.

"Yugi, go ahead. I want a word with Yami." Yami had just grabbed his plate. He laid it back down, pulled out a chair and sat down, glaring at Grandpa. Now what did the miserable old coot want with him?

"Yami, don't look like that. I've been thinking, and, well…I think I was a little harsh on you."

Yami rolled his eyes again, staring fixedly on the ceiling about Grandpa's head. His look plainly said, 'Ya think?'

"And, well, I'm sorry. After being sick and all, I think you've been punished enough."

Yami blinked in surprise. What's wrong with Grandpa? Was the world coming to an end?

"But I am worried about one thing. You've stayed out late on a school night, you were late for school, and had a detention on top of that. I know this isn't normal behavior for you, and I've been trying to figure out why. And I think I know."

Yami raised an eyebrow in amusement. He looked over his grandfather's shoulder to where Yugi lingered in the doorway, silently eavesdropping. They weren't disappointed by their grandfather's absurd hypothesis.

"Anzu's been a bad influence on you. Yami, I know you like her- she is an attractive girl. I know there's a dance coming up, and you'd probably like to ask her. But you don't have to prove you're a bad boy and a rebel to impress a girl. That leads to nothing but trouble- you'll end up where Bakura and Merik are. Just be yourself and any girl would be happy to have you."

Yami's jaw dropped and his eyes bugged out. He was struck speechless. Yugi was doubled over in silent laughter, clutching his flat stomach and one tiny fist shoved in his mouth to muffle his laughter. After several stunned moments, Yami found his voice. "G-GRANDPA! N-NOO!"

"It's okay, Yami. I understand; I was young once, too, you know. Infact, I used to have the hots for you and Yugi's grandmother so bad I-"

"GRANDPA! EEEWWEE!" Yami childishly covered his ears. The mental picture was bad enough- he did NOT want to hear this. By now, little Yugi was on the floor in silent titters.

"Okay, okay. Anyway, eventhough Anzu's in New York applying for that ballet school, when she comes back, I don't want you seeing her. She's a bad influence. And about the school dance- Yugi is too young to go; he's only 15. Since you're 16, it's okay, but…maybe it would be best if you didn't. Anzu will most likely get you in a lot of trouble."

TBC….

&&&&&&

Yami: review? Please?


	10. private dance

Well, here we are, second to last chapter. Whee. & throws confetti&

Yami: Joy of joys. More torture for us. -.-

Torture is fun! .

Yami: I hate you -.-

&&&&&&&

Chapter 10: A Private Dance

"Okay, okay. Anyway, even though Anzu's in New York applying for that ballet school, when she comes back, I don't want you seeing her. She's a bad influence. And about the school dance- Yugi is too young to go; he's only 15. Since you're 16, it's okay, but…maybe it would be best if you didn't. Anzu will most likely get you in a lot of trouble."

Yami felt his heart fall out. He couldn't take Yugi to the dance? Numbly, he nodded at Grandpa and got up, leaving his cookies and milk behind.

On the living room floor, Yugi lay, arms limp on his stomach, violet eyes wide with shock and hurt. He could't go to the dance? That was all he'd ever dreamed about- him and Yami dancing together. He'd be held close in Yami's strong, sure arms, Yami smiling down at him as Yami whirled him around the dance floor- And now, his very own flesh and blood, his grandfather, had ruined it. Not Anzu, but Grandpa.

Tears burned his eyes and he sniffled. Before he could fully break down, though, a warm hand squeezed his shoulder. Yugi looked up into Yami's crimson eyes. Yami didn't say anything; he just held out his other hand to Yugi. "Lets go upstairs." Yugi sniffed and nodded, placing his soft hand in Yami's larger one; the older boy pulled him to his feet. They slunk through the kitchen, heads down, neither one looking at Grandpa, then raced upstairs to Yami's room, where Yami locked the door.

Yugi sat upon Yami's bed, crying. "I-I can't believe he won't l-let me go! I'm 15! I'm not a b-baby!"

Yami took his hikari into his arms. He kissed the top of his head and held him tightly. "Hush. I know. But it's alright. I have a plan." Yugi looked up and Yami kissed a stray tear on Yugi's soft, flushed cheek. "If we can't go to the dance, then we'll have our own."

& & & &

The moon shown bright and full through the window in Yami's room. The curtains were pulled back. Yami had shoved aside the mess of clothes and manga in his room, clearing an open space at the bottom of his bed. He'd fished his radio out from under a pile of books on ancient Egypt and sat that on his bed.

It was Friday night, the night of the dance. Yami had told Grandpa he wouldn't go, but he said nothing about not having a dance in his bedroom! Yami had already taken his shower, and was in his pajamas. He had on a black beater with red boxers that were suggestively below his hips, accentuating his lean, toned stomach that was hidden by his shirt.

There was a soft, timid knock. "Yami, can I come in?" Yugi's voice quavered with nervousness. Yami curled his toes in the blue carpet and called for his hikari to come in. Slowly, the door squeaked open a crack, and Yugi's huge, violet eyes peered in. "H-hi."

Yami laughed, low and sensuous, and came over to the door, extending his hand to Yugi. The little one hesitated, looked into Yami's smiling face, smiled back, and placed his hand trustingly in Yami's. Yami pulled him into the room, shut the door, and hit the play button. A slow love song came on.

Yugi stood in the middle of the room nervously, curling his toes. His hair was still damp and smelled of apple shampoo. He wore his light blue pjs, the ones with fluffy clouds on them. He smiled timidly up at Yami as the bigger boy stepped in close. Yugi's heart hammered in his chest when Yami's arm went around his waist. Then, they began to sway.

No, they weren't wearing special, fancy clothes. There weren't in a gymnasium or cafeteria or dance hall, and there was nobody else around. There was no refreshment stand with punch or goodies, and the music came from a mixed CD. But it was still special. It was their first dance together.

"Yami, I love you." Yugi sighed happily, laying his head on Yami's bony shoulder.

"I love you, too." Yami rested his chin in Yugi's hair as the two continued to sway together.

TBC…

&&&&&&&&

Yay! One more chapter until the end! Review, pretty please?


	11. revenge

MWHAHHAHA! I bet you all think I forgot to give Anzu hers! I saved this part for the very last….but that was just such a sweet scene to end on…t'was the perfect ending! So…eh…here's Yami's revenge…

As always, a HUGE thank you to you wonderful, wonderful reviewers! This last chapter is dedicated to you wonderful people. Especially those of you who've reviewed every chapter! Much appreciation for your love and support!

&&&&&&&

Anzu's blue eyes were wide. She couldn't breathe. Her body trembled. What a welcome home note! And her first day back, too! Yami must have really missed her! Her hands shook with joy as she re-read the note.

Anzu

Meet me outside by the bike rack after school. I've had a crush on you for the longest time, and now is the day I finally have the courage to tell you how I feel

Your secret admirer

She crushed the note to her chest. It wasn't signed, but it HAD to be from Yami. It just had to! She knew his handwriting well; it WAS from him!

The rest of the day past by in a blur; Anzu was lost in dreamland, picturing many romantic things for her and Yami to do together. But now, she stood by the bike rack, looking around nervously. Yami was nowhere in sight. There was only Ushio. Anzu crinkled her pert nose in distaste. Ushio was big, hairy, ugly and extremely stupid. And loved to terrorize anyone smaller than him.

He grinned when he saw her. "I knew it was you! You're not usually my type, but you're damn hot! I wasn't sure who put that note in my locker, but I know it's you!"

"Wha?" Anzu's face looked lost. Before she could collect her thoughts, Ushio grabbed her, pulling her straight into a very sloppy kiss. He shoved his tongue into her mouth, saliva running out of his mouth and smearing all over her face. She felt herself gagging.

Anzu struggled and and pushed, but she was helpless in Ushio's hairy paws. Over Ushio's shoulder, out of the corner of her eye, Anzu saw Yami leaning against the tree. He smirked at her and waved. Hiding behind him, looking very nervous, was Yugi. The little twerp was clinging tightly to her Yami! And Yami- he was laughing. Laughing at her! Suddenly, it clicked. Yami had set this up!

"YAMII!" She screamed as she finally managed to pull free and slug Ushio with her purse. Yami just smiled sweetly at her and winked. "I'M GOING TO- AAAAH!" She screamed when Ushio lunged for her.

"Oh, I like them feisty!" Ushio grinned and chased her. "You won't get away that easy! I like playing hard to get!" Whatever Anzu wanted to say, she never got the chance; she ran off with Ushio hot on her tail.

Yami and Yugi clutched the tree for support as the laughed. Wiping tears of mirth from his eyes, Yugi sighed, his sides aching from laughing so hard. "You know, I almost pity her."

Yami blinked. "Aibou, I know you have a big heart, but how can you feel sorry for her?"

Yugi smiled sweetly up at him. "Because she doesn't have you."

Yami's crimson eyes sparkled in delight as he took Yugi in his arms and kissed him slowly and gently.

OWARI

&&&&&&

Aww, sweet and sappy. And, hopefully, funny, too. Please review if you liked it!


End file.
